Buried memories
by corza
Summary: A CSI keeps seeing a blue box. What is it and where has she seen it before? should she continue to find the truth or just leave it all behind?


Doctor Who/ CSI NY Crossover

Alex was walking down the street when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning around to apologize to them.

"It's ok, no harm done." An English accent replied and when his eyes locked onto hers his expression changed, it had been years since he'd seen her.

"You ok?" Alex asked, noticing the change.

"Yeah, sorry. You just remind me of someone."

"Well they say everyone has a twin." Alex said with a grin.

"Right you are."

"Well I better get going, sure you're ok?" He gave a nod and then she turned on her heel and continued down the street, not aware that the person she had bumped into was still standing on the sidewalk watching her disappear into the crowd.

"Hey Mac." She said as she entered the lab, she'd made good time considering the weather outside, leaving 10 minutes earlier than usual and walking rather than taking the subway like she did most days.

"Don't even bother taking your coat off Alex, we're got a crime scene to get to." Mac replied, hanging the phone up and reaching for his coat. That had been Flack and it looked like the day had started.

"What have we got?"

"Death in a honeymoon suite."

"Another one! What is that like 3 this month?"

"Sounds about right." They headed out of the office and down to the garage with their kits, climbing in and driving towards the hotel.

A few weeks later there was a murder in the park and she and Danny had been called to it; whilst Danny collected the evidence she was taking photos of the scene but stopped when she caught something out of the corner of her eye, she frowned in confusion when she saw what looked like a blue box in amongst a bunch of trees.

"Alex?" Danny's voice came and she snapped back to the scene in front of her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You kinda zoned out for a minute there."

"Sorry, just thought I saw something." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"It was nothing." She took some pictures of footsteps in the mud and then headed to where Flack was to take photos of the victim, not aware of the person standing and watching from a distance.

**The doctor was furious, the TARDIS had brought him back to New York and he had no idea why.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The lights started glowing and then faded to a low setting.

"I told you, she doesn't remember us, we can't keep coming back here because it won't do any good." The monitor came alive and he turned to look at it; on the screen it showed her and some others at what appeared to be a crime scene.

"What? She's at work and she's safe. Can't we just leave it at that?" the lights started going crazy again.

"No, I'm the Doctor and you will listen to me, we aren't coming back here. We're leaving her to get on with her life." The door however opened.

"You really like torturing me at the moment don't you?" With a sigh he headed over to the door, stepping out into Central Park.**

When they were finishing up she looked back over to the trees to find that there was nothing there, shaking her head she realized that she must've imagined it, maybe it was time for a vacation.

"You zoning out on me again?" Danny asked, coming over to her.

"No, just making sure I'm not. I mean I looked over there before I thought I saw something but now there's nothing there. So either it's moved or I was imagining things."

"Time for a vacation huh?"

"Yeah, or a few days off to get some decent sleep."

"I hear ya, it's been crazy the past few weeks." Danny had to agree.

"Although it might be time to get your eyes checked, you know to cover all bases." She gave him a whack on the arm.

That night she lay in bed, tossing and turning, the blue box she had seen was invading her dreams, a 'Police Box' but when she stepped inside it was way bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, a huge console in the middle of it and a man, a man in a black leather jacket, a grin on his face who spoke way too fast for many people but she had no trouble following him.

"_Where do you want to go next?" he asked her._

"_Can you guarantee me that we'll actually get there this time; you were only what 100years out this time round."_

"_Hey, I'm a good driver."_

"_You've crashed landed the last 3 times, how can that be classified as 'good?'" he rolled his eyes._

"_You humans, always whinging and complaining." He started mumbling and she smiled, heading over to his side, resting her head on his arm. She noticed that her hair was longer, past her shoulders even tied up and frowned, she hadn't had it that way in a long time._

"_I want to go way back."_

"_How far back?"_

"_Egyptian times."_

"_Not very adventurous are you?"_

"_Hey! Where would you take us?"_

"_Future. See just how far the human race can go. I'd say 3,000 years into the future."_

"_Are we even humans or are we mixed species?"_

"_You been watching Star Trek again?" she giggled and he shook his head._

"_Ok, Egyptian times here we come." He pulled a lever and the box started to hum._ She sat upright, awake and covered in sweat, breathing heavily. It had seemed so real, that man, where had she seen him before?

Mac entered the lab one afternoon to find Alex and Adam working on some evidence; however he noticed that his young charge looked tired.

"You ok?" he asked her and she lifted her head from the microscope.

"Yeah, just had a few rough nights." She replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He'd taken Alex under his wing on coming here because she didn't have a family and had been on her own for so long, she didn't know when she was pushing herself too far till it was too late. She'd lost her parents in her last year of high school but had focussed on finishing and then had even impressed everyone by passing with flying colours, after that she'd gone to College and studied hard, doing a 4year course in 3yrears. She'd been working her way up through the ranks/departments since arriving in New York and when she'd gotten a position on his team there had been times where she was still in the office till early in the morning.

"Just some strange dreams, nothing to worry about."

"They wake you up and keep you up huh?" She gave a nod, Mac had a reputation for being a hard, by the book cop but she'd seen the softer side of him, his door was always open.

"What are they about?" Adam asked, looking up from where he had been at the computer.

"A strange blue box, a man dressed in a black leather jacket and this is where it gets really weird, time travel."

"Ok, time to cut the alcohol before bed." Adam said to her with a grin, she returned a small one to him before sighing.

"I don't drink Adam, I've had the same kind of dream the past 3 nights, but I have no idea why."

"What's this blue box?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I drew this yesterday." She handed him the picture and both he and Mac looked at it.

"Maybe you should pursue this, try and find out why you're dreaming about it." Mac suggested, he needed her mind on the job, it wasn't good if her mind was elsewhere.

"I just want to get on with my life, there's no point in wasting time searching this when it's just a figment of my imagination."

"Ugh Alex!" Adam's voice came and they looked over to him, he'd typed it into the computer and now had results up on the screen.

"Is that your box?" she had a look at it and nodded.

"Yeah, but Adam…it's on a paranormal website. If I go any further with this I'll be sent to the psych office." Mac had to chuckle.

"Mac, I've already had enough drama for this year, I was hoping to go back to normal."

"Normal? Around here?"

"Look, I probably saw it somewhere and at the time just didn't realize it or take too much notice, as for the dream…well my imagination probably just went into overdrive. Maybe i saw something similar on late night TV and just don't remember it right."

"Or you could be slowly losing your mind and ignoring the warning signs." The lab tech wore a grin on his face and Alex shook her head.

"Thanks Adam."

It was a few weeks later that she was making her way through the park and saw the box out of the corner of her eye again, this time however she stopped and looked at it. She closed her eyes and counted to five, opening them again to find that it was still there. She started towards it and soon found herself standing in front of it.

"You know most people just keep walking, they see it out of the corner of their eye but take no notice of it." A voice came from behind her and she turned around.

"Alex."

"Do I know you?" the man from her dreams was stranding there, tall with little hair and the black leather jacket.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no." His eyes ran over her, it was cold, not quite winter but she had a coat and scarf on, her hair was hiding under a hat and the chilled air had made part of her face pink.

"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"Kind of."

"Great, that helps a lot." He leant against the box.

"I've been dreaming of this thing every now and then for weeks now, what is it?"

"A police box."

"Thank you, I can see that but what is it?" there was no way that it was just a box and if it was a box then why the hell was it here?

"Nothing, just a box."

"What's inside it?"

"Nothing."

"Then can I have a look?" he shook his head and stood in front of the door.

"If there's nothing in there then why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because it's locked."

"Then open it."

"I don't have a key."

"I can fix that." She pulled a lock picking kit from her bag. It her job it always paid to be prepared.

"Oh no, this is an antique, you can't just go picking locks."

"I'm good at it; you won't be able to tell. God what is it with you and this box?"

"What is it with you and this box?" she sighed.

"I wish I knew. It's been in my brain for weeks and I'm losing sleep and I'm worried that I'm losing my mind and if that happens then I lose my job. I need to put this behind me. Just let me look inside so I can put this whole thing behind me." His expression changed slightly.

"Look just forget it. It's just a bloody box and for some reason I'm making it out to be more important than it is." She turned and headed back towards the park.

"You used to know me but something happened to you and then one day you didn't." His voice came and she stopped, turning around.

"Didn't know you?"

"You're dreaming of this box and me because somehow now your memory is trying to come back."

"Why? What are you to me? What am I to you?"

"You're my Alex...I mean you used to be my Alex."

"How do I know you? How did we meet? How long were we together? Why do I not remember you but don't seem to be missing any time?"

"I don't know, I searched for ages trying to find out why it happened but came up with nothing. In the end I had to just let you go, you didn't remember me and I couldn't force you to remember."

"How long has it been?"

"Feels like centuries to me. You went on with your life and I didn't know where you had gone until a few months back, we bumped into each other in the street."

"We did?"

"Yeah, I said that you reminded me of someone and you told me that everyone had a twin but I knew it was you. I didn't think you'd end up being a crime scene investigator though. That was a shock and I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"You've been spying on me?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok and you are. There's no reason for me to stay around anymore."

"So after I confess to you that this blue box, that you are haunting my dreams, you admit that yes, we did know each other but instead of trying to help me out you turn and run away."

"I'm not running away Alex."

"The hell you aren't!" she yelled and he jumped.

"I'm scared, I'm confused and I don't even know your name but you're haunting my dreams. I wake after 2 hours and cannot get back to sleep, this box I draw whenever I have a free moment. My mind is trying to tell me something but I can't figure out what it is. You know me, you could help me but you decide not to."

"I left to protect you, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That makes it all better then does it?" he took a step towards her but she took one back, she placed her hand up to keep distance between them.

"Don't come near me, just leave and never come back. I'll figure this out, if there's anything to figure out on my own." With that she headed back towards the park, leaving him standing there.

**He entered the TARDIS and threw his scarf on the console.

"You happy now? We're got her terrified and angry. When Alex was with us you thought one was bad enough." He said out loud before collapsing into the seat.

"We have to leave her alone, we're not helping her." The lights started changing again.

"I know, she's trying to remember but you know what will happen to her if she does, she doesn't deserve the burden of everything again, she deserves to be free."**

"The guy is real, the box is real and the guy is a total jerk." She said as she stormed into Adam's lab, making him jump up from whatever he was doing.

"What?" he had to search his brain to figure out what she was on about.

"That blue box! The guy I told you about! They are both real. In the park."

"Where in the park?"

"Doesn't matter, I talked to the guy, I bumped into him a few weeks ago in the street, that's why I've been dreaming of him, a chance encounter that for some reason my mind decided was more important than it really was. The guy however is a freak, a nut job, a whacko."

"Who's a whacko?" Flack asked, entering the lab. He'd come looking for results from Adam after annoying Danny enough in another lab, until there was something then all he could do was wait and they had one suspect in custody, he wanted the evidence to put him away.

"This guy Alex has been dreaming about."

"Alex been dreaming about…"

"Whack job, totally insane." Alex continued pacing the lab and Flack raised his eyebrows, looking over to Adam.

"You want to elaborate on this a bit, because I mean I love watching Alex freak out as much as any other person but need a little 411 to fully enjoy it."

"Oh are you gonna love this and yes, when Mac says I need to see the shrink I'll go without hesitation. Apparently I bumped into a guy on the street months ago, after that for some reason I started seeing a blue box out of the corner of my eye every now and then and I'd dream about the guy and the box. Today I see both at the same time, I talk to the guy and he's a total whack job, totally insane. Says that he used to know me and that I used to know him but somehow something happened and now I cannot remember him, which is strange because I don't have any memory gaps or time spaces, no amnesia, no head trauma in my medical history. But you see the thing is, he didn't tell me when I used to know him or how long I knew him for." She took a deep breath when she had finished and saw both Flack and Adam with grins on their faces.

"Now that was truly awesome." Adam said to her.

"I totally agree. We ever need an undercover at a mental hospital I know where to come." Flack said to her.

"This is so not helping, god!"

Flack decided to take pity on her, Mac had let him know that Alex had been having a rough few weeks and that he couldn't tell him what it was about but it was clear that this was it, and Alex had reached her limit.

"You got a name for me? Maybe I can run a search on him, just to be on the safe side."

"No, he didn't tell me his name and nor do I remember it, I can however give you a photo." She pulled her phone out and pulled his photo up.

"Did he know you were taking this?" Adam asked, taking the phone and uploading the image.

"No, at least I don't think so." Adam started running the image.

"I don't think he'll be in the system Adam, I reckon he's English, he had an accent."

"Well I'll try anyway, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Ok, the guy isn't in the system and because we don't have a name I can't do anymore, unless I do some hacking into other government agencies." He said, coming into the lab where Alex and Mac were doing an experiment later

"Who's not in the system?" Mac asked, looking up at the two of them.

"The guy Alex has been seeing in her dreams, she ran into him today at the park."

"You did?" Up till now he was almost certain that Alex had just made the whole thing up, it mustn't be easy being so clever so young and perhaps the pressures of the job were finally getting to her.

"Total whack job, I'm not losing my mind, he's lost his. Adam and Flack decided to run his picture through the system but came up with nothing. I don't have a name but hopefully it will be the last of it."

"You sure?"

"Nope, but if you want to send my for a psych evaluation I have no objections."

"I'm just glad you have sorted it out, I was getting a little worried."

"You were worried! I'm in my 20's and was worried I was going mad before my time."

"I was just after the right size straightjacket." Adam stated and they both looked at him.

"Ok, leaving now." he headed back to his lab.

The explosion came without warning, it ripped through the ground floor of the building, shattering windows and spraying glass all over the street. The people caught in it were thrown to the floor and the building's wall crumbled, crashing down on the helpless officers and CSI's.

The man was sitting on the park bench in the park when it happened and he jumped to his feet, the sound of the explosion could be heard even here and he just knew that she had been involved. He pulled a strange looking device from his pocket and pushed a button, a whirling sound was heard in the distance and he took off on foot in the direction of the explosion.

He reached the scene just as emergency personnel were starting to pull up and he ran inside the building, passing the emergency personnel.

"Alex!" He yelled but before he could take another step he looked down to see a man, eyes open and blood covering his face, no doubt the man was dead. He continued through the building and stopped when he heard a cough, he could see a figure half covered by debris and hurried over to it, pulling a few bricks away to see her.

"Hold on." He removed the plaster and debris covering her and then pulled her free, thankfully the beam hadn't landed on her legs, but hit another bit of debris, missing her by millimeters.

"Alex? Can you hear me?" he knelt down next to her.

"My head hurts." Her eyes were at half mast and he lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes, he guess that a concussion was present.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna pick you up ok?"

"Ok." he lifted her up in his arms, she let out a groan at the movement but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Good girl, you just hold on." He started back towards the entrance but felt her head hit his shoulder.

"Alex?" he glanced down to see that her eyes were closed; she had lost the fight and was now unconscious.

Alex slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room, a comfortable bed and music playing softly. She sat up but soon put a hand to her head, the last thing she remembered was a building with Flack, Hawkes and a group of police officers but how had she come to be here? Where was here? Pushing the covers back she saw that she was still in the same clothes as she had been in when she'd gone to the building and slowly stood, she looked around the room but her gun and badge were missing and she swore. Grabbing her jacket which lay on a chair she put it on and slowly made her way towards the door, opening it. Outside the door was a long hallway, the walls a light yellow and she slowly headed down it, keeping one hand on the wall and her eyes focussed on the hallway that slowly seemed to be getting shorter? Finally coming to an end she was shocked to see that the room she had just entered was huge, a huge column right in the middle of it was lit up with a variety of colours and walkways veered off heading in at least 4 other directions. Her eyes however found the man she'd spoken to in the park the week before standing beside the column, typing away on what looked like some kind of computer. The door was on the other side of the huge room and the only way to get there was to go past the column, to go past him and she took a stuttering breath.

The lights around the room seemed to change and the man looked up.

"What's wrong with you? You've been moody a lot more lately." He said out loud but looking at the column and the colours changed again.

"Don't get too excited, she doesn't remember either of us. I know you've missed her but you can't act like you used to because it will only freak her out. I told you that last time." the lights changed again and he sighed.

"Will you stop that!" the lights went dark and a beam of light hit Alex and he turned to her. They spent about 30 seconds staring at each other before he decided to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"You're safe and you're completely healed from your injuries." He replied.

"And what about the others?"

"The others aren't my concern." He had his arms across his chest and was looking at her. She was still wearing the clothes from the explosion and had dirt and blood on them but her skin was intact underneath.

"I suppose I should be thanking you." he gave a shrug.

"How long have I been here?"

"Few hours." She gave a nod.

"Well I guess I should be getting back then." He took a few steps away from the column and she slowly approached it, however the lights started playing up again.

"What's wrong with your lights?"

"Slight electrical problem."

"You better get it looked at." She was now at the middle, standing a few feet away from him. He only gave a nod. Her badge and gun were lying n the console and she picked them up, placing them on her belt, the thought about aiming the gun at him and demanding a better answer crossed her mind but she had more important things on her mind right now, like how her co-workers were. She headed towards the door but stopped once she got there, she turned back around.

"Thankyou for saving me."

"You're welcome."

As soon as she stepped out she found herself in the middle of the city, or rather in an alleyway and she turned to see the blue box that had been dominating her thoughts.

'No, she must've had a head injury; there was no way she was just in that? The place had been huge and the box looked like one person could barely fit inside it.' She headed towards the end of the alley and soon found out that she was across from the very building that had collapsed around them. She could see Mac and Stella and headed over to them.

"Alex thank god." Stella said, pulling her into a hug.

"Um, I really don't know what's happened. I know I was in there when the explosion happened but I woke up somewhere completely different."

"Where?" she put her hand on her head.

"Ok, I'll interrogate you later, let's get you checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Alex, you're covered in dirt and blood, you have to be injured."

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me."

"Let the paramedic check you out ok?" Alex just gave a slight nod and let the paramedic take her over to the ambulance.

"Mac?" Stella asked, looking over to her partner.

"I don't get it; Alex was in that explosion but walked out of it only to come back hours later without a scratch on her?"

"She's confused, maybe she was near the exit when it happened and she was thrown backwards from the blast."

"But why did she walk off? The others needed help and she just walked off!"

"Mac, let the medic check her out, there may be an explanation for what she did."

**The man sighed as he watched Alex headed towards her co workers, he now had to leave her alone.

"I told you she didn't remember us. She's no longer the Alex we knew." The lights changed again.

"Yeah I know, I wish that too but we should be happy that she's ok."**

A month later Alex awoke after a dream, the same dream from months back, the box, the man with the jacket and finally a name, or rather a title.

'Doctor'

She grabbed her jacket and threw it on, pulling shoes on and heading out of her apartment, towards the lab. As she entered she spotted a few people working and wasn't surprised to find Mac in his office doing paperwork, she wondered sometimes if he ever went home and she headed to the computer lab. She started working, logging onto Adam's computer and jumped when she heard Mac's voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm losing my mind again Mac, although this time I have a title." She was running numerous searches and finally started getting some hits.

"A title? What are you doing?"

"Doctor, it came to me earlier."

"Alex, I thought we were past this." After the explosion that day and finding out that she'd lost 4 hours to which the paramedic told Stella and Mac that it was most likely due to hitting her head, but couldn't account for the blood which was Alex's but no injuries it seemed like everything had gone back to normal. She no longer had trouble sleeping, she was completely focussed on her work and doing incredible work on some cases, she'd even voluntarily gone to see the department shrink and passed with flying colours.

"So did I but tonight…it was clearer this time. Mac I swear this is the last time. I haven't had any dreams till tonight and this was so clear."

"Fine, cause if you insist on continuing with this then I will pull you from duty and request a full psych report." A result came up on the screen and she jumped to her feet.

"There she is."

"She?"

"T.A.R.D.I.S." As soon as she said it a pain shot through her head and in an instant she remembered everything, she grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"A what? Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be. Don't ask me how I know it but I do. I have to go." She tore off out of the lab and headed towards the stairs, Mac took off after her. He didn't know why but he felt as though he had to follow her.

"Where to?" He asked as they got to the ground floor.

"Central Park." He motioned for the car and they got in, he headed there.

"Why are you coming?"

"I have no idea. Let's just say your craziness is catching"

When they pulled up at the park Alex jumped out and started running, Mac hot on her heels. She soon came to the area where she had seen it to find the area empty and she put her hands on her knees.

"It's gone."

"You sure it was here?"

"Yeah, ten minutes ago it was."

"So where is it?" she looked around, it was the middle of the night but Mac could clearly see the tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" her hand went to her neck, pulling out her necklace to reveal a key on it. She'd had this necklace for god knows how long but had no idea until just now why there had been a key on it.

"This key opens her."

"The TARDIS?" she nodded.

"Time and relative dimension in space." She blurted out and now Mac did give her a look.

"We're leaving. Alex, this has gone far enough."

"No, I have to find the Doctor." She turned away from Mac and yelled.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was heading back towards where the TARDIS was waiting, completely invisible of course when he heard someone scream his name, he started running and as he turned a corner he found Alex and her boss standing just metres away from the TARDIS.

"Alex!" he exclaimed and she turned to see him.

"I remember, my head's killing me right now but I remember." His jaw dropped.

"You remember?" he started taking slow, measured steps towards her.

"The TARDIS is alive, the day of the explosion I heard you talking to her, and she recognised me."

"I was explaining to her that you didn't remember her, that she would scare you."

"She's telepathic. Her lights kept changing because she was trying to talk to me." He gave a nod.

"You're the Doctor." He gave another nod. She took a step forward, noticing out of the corner of her eye Mac's hand go to his gun.

"He's harmless Mac, he won't hurt me." She said and he relaxed only slightly.

"I would gladly sacrifice myself for her." The Doctor said, his eyes going from one to the other.

"13, this is 9." She blurted out and he blinked.

"How did you know that? I never told you that."

"Memory." She clutched her head.

"Ah it hurts." He raced forward, grabbing hold of her as she sunk to her knees.

"I'm going to make it ok."

"It's happened before; it's where it happened last time. I didn't remember. It wiped my memory."

"I know."

"Don't let it happen again, please."

"I'm sorry but you should never have had that much power in the first place."

"It saved your life."

"But I lost you in the process."

"It won't happen again." he picked her up in his arms and headed towards the TARDIS.

"Invisibility, I forgot about that one."

"Well you never know who could be walking round the park with a lock picking kit. Some things aren't meant for everyone to see." He slipped the key in the lock; to anyone looking it was a key in mid air and then light shining from nowhere.

She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was back in the room she had been in earlier, the room was dimly lit, a small glow off the roof but enough for her to see the outlines of things in the room.

"How are you feeling?" a male voice asked and she turned her head in the direction of the voice and found him sitting in an oversized armchair against one of the walls.

"You kept it." She stated.

"This thing? Course I did, it's comfortable." He replied, getting up from it and came over to her, sitting down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Apart from a massive headache? Not too bad considering I've been out..."

"12 hours." He finished for her.

"Wow! How'd Mac take it?"

"Your boss? Once we got past the issue that I wasn't trying to kill you he decided to put his own weapon away and I could work without having to worry about getting a bullet in me. Seriously you hang out with these trigger happy people on a daily basis?"

"Mac's been worried about my state of mind for weeks, he was worried he'd have to pull me off the team and send me to the shrink and I guess with my behaviour I couldn't blame him. And Mac's the level headed one, if it had been Danny or Flack you would be in trouble." He pushed the hair back off her face and she closed her eyes.

"You cut your hair." He stated.

"Easier to deal with." She leaned her head towards his hand which had been stroking her face.

"I like it." She made a sound but was quickly falling back to sleep.

"We'll talk later." He whispered when he knew that she was asleep, he still had no idea of what she remembered but she remembered something at least.

The next time she opened her eyes she felt a lot better, sitting up she realized that she was alone and climbed out of the bed, throwing her jumper on that was at the end of the bed and then headed to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. She could hear music being played in the control room and headed towards it, poking her head into it to see the Doctor's feet sticking out from under the console, she creped over to it and nudged the piece of equipment at his side away from him far enough before picking it up and heading over, sitting on the chair a few feet away. It didn't take long before he started searching for it, his hand coming out and patting around for it.

"Where is it?" He questioned before switching hands and continuing to hunt for it before sighing and pulling himself out from underneath it.

"Looking for something?" She asked and he turned his head towards her, seeing her sitting there with the bit he needed in her hands, a grin on her face.

"How long have you been there?"

"Few minutes. And what's with the music?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You've been tapping it out like you've got two left feet." She gave a giggle and tossed him the part, which he caught and placed on the console.

"Do you ever get sick of pulling your TARDIS apart? I mean does she really need it or do you just do it because you have a brilliant idea and you don't think it through before you start?"

"Oh there you go judging me again, I don't hear her complaining."

"Oh she is, trust me, you just ignore her."

"I never ignore my TARDIS." He defended, getting to his feet and leaning against the console, giving her his full attention just to prove her wrong.

"If it's female and saying something you don't want to hear you ignore it." She continued.

"I'm listening to you complain."

"Because you're curious. You wanna know what I remember."

"True, so what do you remember?" she'd been asleep a long time, after she'd gone back to sleep was when he felt he could leave her alone and been spending the whole time with trying to do something to keep his mid off her and going back to check on her every five minutes.

"Egypt, America, England, both past and present. Jack, Sontarans, Shakespeare, King Richard and my personal favourite Richard Marx concerts, 20 years apart in one day." He smiled, that had been a good day. Her favourite artist was always played in the TARDIS and so he'd taken her to one of his first ever concerts, one when she would've only been young and then they'd hopped back in the TARDIS and he'd brought her back to the present for another one.

"So your memories are back, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a job here Alex, you have a life."

"But I had a life with you as well."

"I know but I can't just take you away from it, it's not fair on any of us."

"I do love my job but i do miss the adventure."

"You miss running for your life everyday?"

"It's not all that much different to the life I live now."

"True."

"It's almost noon outside, go and see your boss. He was worried about you, talk to him."

"Are you wanting me to leave so you can just disappear?"

"I'll stay here till sundown, the TARDIS is recharging."

"Ok." she headed towards the door.

"Alex." She turned around.

"Yeah?" a coat was thrown her way.

"It's still winter out there." She gave a smile and pulled it on, heading out the door.

Alex knocked on Mac's door before entering.

"How you feeling?"

"Better."

"So this Doctor?"

"It's kinda hard to explain Mac."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the 'police box'; it's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, it kinda takes so getting used to."

"So do you remember? He told me what had happened the first time round but it didn't sound logical."

"I know but it's possible, I've been there and done it."

"You standing here now are proof. So where to now?" she gave a sigh.

"I really don't know Mac, now that I remember I remember the constant adrenaline rush, the adventures and my body is screaming for that but I've got a job here, a job I love and friends. I can't just up and leave."

"Time and space?"

"We could go back in time however far we wanted and then come back and only be gone five minutes, even if we were back there for hours or days."

"So you have a hard decision to make. Do you stay or go?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't want to lose you Alex, you're one hell of a worker but I don't want you to stay here if you're gonna regret the decision. If you want to resign then I'll accept but that means I'll have to find another CSI."

"I have till sundown."

"Not much time."

"No, there's never enough time even when you're with a time lord."

**The Doctor sighed; the sun had disappeared from the sky and night had fallen yet he was still standing in Central Park waiting for Alex.

"I don't think she's coming girl." He said, looking at the TARDIS which had it's lights low.

"How much more time do we give her? She's obviously made her decision." The lights went again and he sighed.

"Alright, 10 more minutes." He crossed his arms across his chest.**

Meanwhile Alex was making her way down the streets of New York, the trains were more than just a little overcrowded due to the after work rush and there was also more than one traffic jam. She'd spent the afternoon working on a case with Adam before handing the piece of paper to Mac, along with her badge and gun.

"You sure about this?"

"No, but I know if I don't do this then I will regret it. I just hope I make it in time."

"Good luck Alex and don't be a stranger."

"Call me Mac if you ever need help."

"Phones work where you go?"

"My phone works everywhere after he's had it, the bonus...no bills." He chuckled.

"Go." She nodded and headed out of the office.

She had started running when the sun disappeared behind the buildings, pushing past people on the street and dodging traffic as she made her way closer to the park. It was a fair distance from the office to the park and time consuming in traffic but on foot and on a time limit she was exhausted, she pushed herself harder and faster, sliding over the bonnet of a cab at the edge of the park, landing in a pile of ice, the wet soaking into her sneakers.

"Jesus, today just isn't my day." She muttered and continued into the park.

**"That's it, we can't wait any longer, and she isn't coming." The Doctor said, fiddling with the controls.

"I'm sorry but if she had wanted to be here then she would've been here by now." He reached for the lever, pulling it and the TARDIS began to whirl.**

Alex heard the TARDIS sound as she closed the distance and quickened her pace.

"He seriously doesn't understand New York traffic." She said and turned the corner to see the TARDIS disappear and she came to a skidding stop, raising her hands to stop the snow and wind from hitting her exposed face. She dropped to her knees and hung her head, she was exhausted, she'd run almost 3 miles in rush hour traffic, risked life and limb and still been too late.

"I'm sorry, I tried." It ended in a whisper and then the tears came, silently and slowly trailing down her face as she the cold air settled in around her, the night setting in. She pulled herself to her feet a few minutes later, her breathing almost back to normal after everything and turned to leave, wondering if Mac would rip up her letter if she walked back into the lab or was she unemployed? She had only taken a few steps before the wind picked up, the sound of the TARDIS coming back and turned back around to see it re-appear, the door opening and he stuck his head out.

"You'd think being a local you'd know the best route to get from one place to another in rush hour or at least leave earlier if you thought you'd be caught in traffic." He said, giving her a grin. She ran towards him and he opened his arms.

"So where to?"

"Surprise me."

The End!

That's what happens when you watch a marathon of Doctor Who one day and CSI NY the next. I sometimes love my mind!

Review and please...be gentle. (No, tell me the truth)


End file.
